You Should Have Told Me
by evilregalswen
Summary: Emma's priority was to give Regina her happy ending. Now that she did she could leave Storybrooke. She was really happy for her but it hurts her to see her with someone else, so she left. But not before she write a letter to Regina to express her feelings. SwanQueen Originally planned as an one-shot but it can be 2 or 3 shots if you like it.


Regina walked in her house after a long and tiring day. All she wanted was to get into her pajamas and relax on her couch, hopefully watch a movie with her son or something. She got upstairs and opened the door to her room. As she walked inside a white piece of paper caught her attention. 'What is this?' She thought. She would never leave it there herself or at least she would remembered it if she did. She waked over the bed and took the folded paper in her hands, she opened it and immediately recognized Emma's handwriting. Her heart skipped a beat and she felt her body stiffen. Worry washed over her face. That couldn't be good could it? She sat at the edge of her bed and took a deep breath before she started reading it.

 _ **Regina,**_

 _ **If you're reading this it means I'm already out of town. I don't know exactly where I'm going yet but let's just say somewhere really far from Storybrooke. I couldn't leave though without at least writing you a letter. I want you to know I'm really proud of you. You've come a long way and I'm really happy I was there to witness it. I'm also happy you found Robin because you deserve a happy ending more than anyone else and I hope he treats you the way you deserve to be treated. Just like the queen you are. Now… about us… I know we started off in the worst way possible but through the years you became my best friend and even more than that. Somewhere along the way I fell in love with you and I think it was inevitable. You're the strongest person I've ever met in my life. Life has put you through the worst situation and you still managed to come out of them stronger and wiser. You're gorgeous, no stunning. You took my breath away every time I looked at you. You smiled at me and my knees went weak because you have the warmest smile. I swear it made my heart flatter in my chest. And you're eyes… they're so bright that even the sun is jealous of them. You were the only person who never saw me as the savior but only as Emma. You didn't expect me to be perfect you only wanted me to be myself. Regina you're a unique person and you're definitely the best mother I could ask for our son. I never said any of these before because it could ruin our friendship and also I know you're happy with Robin and that you love him. It would really be selfish of me to ruin everything you've worked so hard for. After all I promised you a happy ending, now you have it and that's all that matters really. I couldn't stay here though because it hurts. It hurts way too much. Every time I see you with him my heart breaks a little more. He's so lucky to have you, you know. And now you and Henry can have the perfect family with him and his son. The perfect family Henry has always wanted. I'm just not a part of this family. None of you needs me anymore so there's rea'lly not point on staying. Tell Henry I love him okay? Be happy and don't forget me.**_

 _ **I know I won't! I love you Regina!**_

 _ **Forever yours,**_

 _ **Emma.**_

Regina couldn't help the tears that fell off her eyes and on the paper. Emma was in love with her and now she was gone.

"No, no, no" she said to herself and more tears filled her eyes. "You can't leave me. Why? Why did you have to be your perfect savior all the time? Why couldn't you just come and talk to me? Why couldn't you for once think about your happiness?" she shouted to the piece of paper on her hands like the –now full of tears- letter had all the answers Regina needed. She fell on the floor and held the letter tight to her chest.

"Why didn't you come to me Emma? I would have told you I'm in love with you too. How can I be happy without you?" she whispered now and she held her knees against her chest.

"You idiot." She screamed. A sobbed escaped her mouth and she hid her face in her knees. Henry heard his mother screaming and ran to her room. He walked in and found her a sobbing mess on the floor.

"Mom what's wrong? What happened?" he asked, his voice full of concern.

"She's gone" she whispered afraid to even say these words.

"What? Mom… what are you talking about?"

"Emma… she's gone. She left." Regina said and sobbed again as she saw tears forming in Henry's eyes and pulled him in a tight hug.


End file.
